Hetalia school oneshots
by CogletnCookie
Summary: Just oneshots that are kinda related. Some will be happy, some will be sad.
1. Toris

Toris walked down the empty hallways, holding his folder and humming to himself. It was a Friday afternoon, and everything had gone smoothly. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Feliks held a grudge against him.

Little did Toris know his prediction was correct.

"Go," a voice whispered.

Go where? He wondered. Before he could do anything, he felt a pair of hands shove him forcefully. Toris dropped everything and fell to the floor with a thud. As he lay sprawled on the ground, he moved his brown hair out of his eyes and looked up expecting to see Alfred.

But to his surprise, it was Feliks.

His chocolate brown eyes widened becoming orbs as a million questions filled his mind. As Feliks opened his mouth, he had no time to speak.

"I can't believe I was friends with a stupid person like you in the first place! You know, all this time, I was just like, using you. My best friend is actually Alfie, not you!" The boy spat, crossing his arms.

"F-Feliks…" Toris stuttered. Something was off with Feliks, as he didn't sound natural. "W-What were all the fun t-times we had for, t-then?" he asked, fighting the lump in his throat.

Feliks ignored Toris' question and opened his locker. "Say hello to darkness." Feliks said, stuffing Toris inside. Toris took one glimpse of Feliks and noticed tears flowing down his cheeks. "Aš atsiprašau," he whispered and slammed the locker door shut.

Toris' eyes widened. Aš atsiprašau...But why? He desperately searched for an answer. But what was she sorry for? For breaking me and my heart? He could feel the anger build up inside of him.

Feliks slowly backed away from the locker. It hurt him like a spear to the heart to speak a word against Toris, and bullying him was just too much for her. If only I declined Alfred's snack offer… Feliks wiped away the tears with his sleeve and walked towards Gilbert and Arthur who were standing nearby.

"That was so awesome, dude!" Gilbert chuckled.

"What did you say before you slammed the locker?" Arthur questioned.

"Adios, former friend." Feliks lied. "I feel great after breaking like a toxic friendship, so I just had to shed a tear."

"By the way, want to join us with some ice cream to celebrate?" Gilbert asked.

Feliks smiled, inwardly feeling sick to his stomach. "Let me like, grab my bag first~"

Arthur nodded. "See you in 15 minutes." With that said, he and Gilbert left.

When Feliks had made sure the two were gone, he dashed towards Toris' locker. She punched in the passcode and opened the locker wide.

"Stay away from me! I wish we never met! I wish you were never alive!" Toris yelled, his face was flushed red, overtaken with anger.

"Toris!" he screamed, silencing him almost immediately. "I'm here to explain why I did that to you!"

Toris blinked but didn't speak. Finally, explanations, he thought.

"Yesterday, I forgot to bring my snack. Alfred knew that and gave me his but only if I like, returned the favor. I had to join his squad. I knew I was going to be made to bully people, but I didn't like, really have a choice. My first task was to end the friendship between us and like bully you. Gilbert and Arthur were close by watching me." Feliks explained, his nails carving red crescent moons in his palms.

Realization struck Toris as he was simmering with anger. Who was Alfred to manipulate Feliks like a toy? Make her do things he doesn't want to do?

As if Feliks had read his thoughts, he told him to not put the blame on Alfred. "Alfred lives in an abusive family." he said, putting a hand on Toris' shoulder. "Because of the pressure and abuse he's receiving, he vents his rage by copying how his parents treat him and applying it to the unfortunate students here. There's no other way to put it, and believe it or not, he's broken."

Toris looked at Feliks, mouth agape. "B-But how does he have a whole squad?" he blurted out.

"Alfred's like,basically a jock. Notice his popularity and how much the girls in this school swoon over him? Heck, I even heard that Kiku likes him." Feliks said matter-of-factly.

"...Who told you all this?" He still couldn't process everything his friend told him properly.

"Matthew. Like he one who's seen to be as polar opposites with Alfred."

Toris blinked once again and realization dawned on him.

It was only then that Toris realized not everyone can be the person they wanted to be.


	2. Kiku

'Alfred, would you go to prom with me? I know you must think I'm joking but I'm... gay? And.. I really like... you?' "No…"

Kiku crumpled the script he was writing. He was planning to ask his crush out to prom tomorrow. Unfortunately, his crush, Alfred was straight.

 _But it wouldn't hurt to try… right?_

"Kiku!" Kiku's older brother, Yao called through Kiku's door. "Ivan and I are going to eat dinner at a restaurant outside tonight. Take care of yourself."

"Alright..."

 _Ughhh. Ivan again?_ Kiku was pretty sure that he had not had a proper meal with his brother since Yao met Ivan. He wondered why Yao had not turned to him but his friends when their parents passed away. Sometimes, Kiku thought nobody cared about him. He wished someone could at least fret over him. Picking up his pen again, Kiku started a new script, reading it out loud as he wrote.

'Alfred, can you do me a… a favor? I know you're not into boys but… I've been feeling down lately.. So will you go to prom with me?'

 _No, this is terrible._

Kiku hopes that if he keeps trying, Alfred would be so touched that he would accept.

The next day, Kiku barely ate anything. He sat through all his lessons looking like he was in a trance. Well, all of his classes except swimming, the last class of the day. Sitting on the shore because Yao never signed his permission slip, he watched as Alfred effortlessly sliced through the water. In his eyes, Alfred's hair was like woven gold, his eyes as blue as the ocean.

Before he knew it, class was over and everyone had retreated to the changing rooms. Kiku sighed. Waiting outside the men's changing rooms, he prepared himself for what was about to happen. As Alfred stepped out the changing room, Kiku nervously approached him.

"Alfred, uh… can I… I mean I want to...ask you something…" Kiku stuttered, a rosy blush forming on his cheeks. "I.. I… Ireallylikeyousowillyougotopromwithme?" He felt a huge weight start to lift from his heart as he blurted his proposal..

"Dude, is this a joke? We can't go to prom together!" Alfred looked confused for a second, than noticed Kiku's reddening blush and pieced everything together. "Dude, I'm sorry but I'm not gay. I'm gonna have to reject your offer. I'm sorry!"

Kiku's heart stopped. The weight thudded back to its original place. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Not wanting to break down into tears and make the situation even more awkward, he fled from the scene. Running down the hallway, he- _wait a second, is that Feliks helping Toris out of a locker?_ Nevermind. Continuing his run of shame, he dodged into the bathroom.

Slamming the door of the toilet cubicle behind him, Kiku finally broke down and sobbed. Tears streamed out of his eyes, forming a puddle next to him.

Nobody cared about him. Nobody cared about his feelings. Not his brother, and certainly not Alfred. He bet Yao won't even be worried if he never went home! He lost all sense of time as he sat in the stall, crying his eyes out.

"KIKU! Is that you?"

Kiku felt his cubicle shake by someone banging against the door. "W-Who's that?" Kiku shakingly answered.

"It's the awesome Gilbert! Come on, open up!"

"We've been looking for you since the end of swimming class! This is Arthur by the way. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere! Now leave me alone!" Kiku screamed. He didn't want Gilbert and Arthur to know about his crush on Alfred. They'd tease him for all of eternity if they found out. After all, if Yao didn't care about him, they wouldn't either. "Have you been in here the entire time? We were so worried!" Arthur exclaimed.

Kiku felt his heart stop for a second. _They were worried?_

"By the way, you better not be peeing because Gilbert's about to pick the lock." Kiku saw the lock turn. The door opened and he looked up at his friends.

"Tell us everything." Gilbert demanded, seeing his tear-stained cheeks.

The dam holding in Kiku's words broke and he told them everything from start to finish, from how much he wished Yao cared about him to how he spent hours pondering on how to ask Alfred out and how he approached Alfred.

Gilbert and Arthur were stunned. They had no idea their friend felt like this. Whatever they were expecting Kiku to say, it certainly wasn't this. Kiku, however, took their expression as one of disgust. _Stupid me. Should have known they won't care either._ He slowly inched away from them, wishing they would hold onto their promise.

Arthur and Gilbert approached him and wrapped him in a giant bear hug.

"It's okay, Kiku."

"We don't mind."

" _We care about you._ "

Kiku realized there were people that cared about him the whole time. How could he be so oblivious?

He smiled and sank into the embrace.


End file.
